thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Goode
"'I'm Malcolm. I remember that now.'" -Malcolm Goode, The Search for Sam Malcolm Goode is Sam Goode's father. He was the leader of the nine human Greeters that helped the Loric settle in after the Mogadorian's invasion of Lorien. Malcolm was the Greeter to Brandon and Number Four. Malcolm was thought to be in Paradise, Ohio, but was seemingly abducted before Henri and John Smith's arrival. He was taken to Ashwood Estates by the Mogadorians, where his mind was tampered with for information. He is the only Greeter who survived this process. Appearance & Character According to Adamus Sutekh, Malcolm is "a handsome, solidly built middle-aged man. His skin is shockingly white from being in containment for so long: it's practically the color of vatborn skin. But otherwise he looks healthy." Malcolm has wavy dark brown hair, and wears notably thick glasses. His weapon of choice is a sniper rifle. Malcolm is highly intelligent and kindhearted. He was very accepting of Adam when they first met, and quickly became a father figure to him, almost like his Cêpan. He later becomes a similar figure to the rest of the Garde. He feels guilty for all those years the Mogs stole from him and possibly caused him in giving up crucial information, and wants to redeem himself. Biography Malcolm was an astronomer at a university. His particular area of interest was deep space, trying to communicate with extraterrestrial life. He believed there were signs on Earth that indicated visits from aliens, but his colleagues thought Malcolm was insane. After Malcolm was "dismissed" from his position at the university, Malcolm started sending communication bursts via radio waves on his own time in his lab. He did not receive a response for a while. One night, an injured man arrived unannounced at Malcolm's door. The man, revealing himself as a Garde, used a Legacy to enhance his size. The man introduced himself as Pittacus Lore, leader of the Elders of Lorien. Pittacus told Malcolm that his injuries were caused by a hostile alien species, the Mogadorians, and that they would soon arrive on Earth. He also told Malcolm that he would not survive that night. He was not wrong, and died of his injuries (they were likely caused by Voron weapons). Before he died, however, Pittacus asked Malcolm to prepare a group of humans to aid the Nine Garde Children and their Cêpans when they arrived in a few years. He told Malcolm about the Phoenix Stones that were in each of the Garde's Inheritance. Malcolm hid the Elder's body in a bunker he built with his son, Sam. He received Loric tablets from Pittacus, and organized the Greeters. When the Loric arrived on Earth, they gave them tools to survive on Earth. The Guard Once again, a Loric came to visit Malcolm's house. Her name was Lexa. He decided to let her in when he heard Lexa speak in Loric. When Lexa revealed to Malcolm that she found him through an old message board, he realized it was because of Ethan, a man who was supposed to be a Greeter until they realized he was going to be an issue, as he had secretly been working with the Mogadorians for protection. She asked him if he was still in contact with Pittacus, but was disappointed to learn that he was dead. He explained to Lexa that all of the Elders were killed, and that the Garde and their Cêpans were the only ones left. Lexa discovered a Loric tablet and activated it with her knowledge of Loric technology. She saw the location of her ship and of all the Garde. Before she could go and retrieve them, Malcolm stopped her, telling her that they must all stay separate. Seeing Lexa's confusion, he told her about the Loric Charm placed on the Garde by Elder Loridas. Lexa decided she would take the tablet for herself to located the Loric ship, but Malcolm refused. He said that one of the Cêpans, Brandon, would be back for it if there was danger or when his Garde began to develop Legacies. Sam came into the room, and stared at Lexa for a moment. As Malcolm began to send Sam out, Lexa chose to leave, telling Malcolm that the ship in Egypt is wrecked, and that she is going after the one in New Mexico. Lexa also tells Malcolm to hide the tablet. Not long after, Malcolm disappeared. Apparently, so did the other Greeters. They were all captured by the Mogs and tortured for information. Their minds are raked for information that they will not give, and they are given procedures with memory extraction technology. The only Greeter to survive these procedures is Malcolm. However, he has lost much of his memory. ''The Search for Sam'' Malcolm is imprisoned in Ashwood Estates, still being experimented on by the Mogadorians. His tormenter is Dr. Zakos, until he is saved by Adamus Sutekh. While Adam is unconscious, Malcolm carries him out of the tunnels, making it to a nearby forest. They survive because the ceiling falls around them, instead of directly on them. He tends to an injured Adam, and tells him that there was an earthquake that saved them. The two of them travel across the rural parts of New England together. Eventually, Adam reveals to Malcolm that they survived due to his Legacy, which was a gift from Number One, and that he is a Mogadorian. Surprisingly, Malcolm is accepting of Adam. He helps Adam with his Legacy of Terric, training him in open fields. At the same time, Adam trains Malcolm's mind, helping him remember pieces that the Mogs took away. Malcolm reveals to Adam that he has a son. They return to Paradise, Ohio, to find him, but learns that Sam is gone. Since Malcolm's wife refuses to let him stay in home due to her anger and confusion, Adam and Malcolm spend the night in the bunker in his backyard. Adam realizes that Sam must have gone with the Garde, but was apparently captured. He tells Malcolm that he knows where his son is. They take Malcolm's old truck and drive across the country to New Mexico. Adam believes that Sam has been taken to the Dulce base, which has long been under control of his people. When they finally make it to the base, Adam uses his Terric to knock down a watchtower. They break inside, and Malcolm kills a Mog in order to infiltrate the base, despite having very little training, but is determined to save Sam. Once inside the base, Adam uses his Terric to knock the Garde off their feet. A shaken guard tells them that Sam is being held in Wing C. They find him, and Malcolm tells Sam that he is back. They hug through the cell, but then a battalion of Mogadorians appears down the hall. After Adam frees Sam with his Terric, he tells Malcolm and Sam to run. They escape, but have to leave Adam behind to destroy the Mogs. The Fall of Five Malcolm escapes Dulce with Sam, and is forced to leave his companion Adam behind to face the Mogadorians, giving them a chance to run. Outside, Sam hears the other explosions that Adam did not cause, and believes that Malcolm brought the Garde along. Malcolm tells him it was just Adam and him, but Sam thinks it was great timing. They make it to the destroyed watchtower, where Sam shows his confusion about Adam having a Legacy, and still finds it amazing how both Malcolm and Adam arrived right when the Garde did. While hearing this, Malcolm himself is amazed that Sam even knows who the Garde are. They escape, killing more Mogs in the process, and then drive away from the war zone. While driving away, Sam explains to Malcolm how he ended up becoming best friends with a Garde. They find a motel in Texas to stay in. Malcolm gives Sam some of Adam's clothes. He tells Sam about the Greeters, about the experiments that the Mogs conducted on him, all the years of torture, and about how he met Adam. He tries calling the Mog multiple times, fearing that got Adam killed. There is no answer. Malcolm then tries calling his wife, Patricia. The number goes to voicemail, and Malcolm explains to his wife that he and Sam are still alive, and miss her terribly. Sam tells her that they are doing something to save the world. They both agree that it was a good message. Later, the father and son intercept a message from Number Five, and predict that the Garde are going to try and find him, hoping to meet up with the others. They arm up and head to Arkansas. Malcolm helps John kill a giant Vatborn monster by shooting with a sniper rifle. Malcolm and Sam reunite with John, Number Six, and Sarah Hart. When John is checking to make sure that Sam is not Setrákus Ra, Malcolm is startled to hear that Sam once pointed a gun at the Garde. All of them are amazed and happy to see that Sam has finally found Malcolm after all these years. Five thinks that Malcolm is a Cêpan, but he tells Five that he is just "an old human, hoping to help." All of them head back to Chicago to meet the rest of the Garde. Number Nine, however, is less than pleased about the reinforcements John came back with. When Five makes a comment about how the Garde were chosen by the Elders, Malcolm says that the numbers were not random, and that he believes in the work of the Loric Elders. Later that night, John shows Malcolm around Sandor's workshop, monitoring room, and Lecture Hall. He hopes that Malcolm will be able to get the Lectern working again. At dinner, Malcolm explains how he became the leader of the Greeters, about his meeting with Pittacus Lore, and why the Garde were chosen. Although he can’t remember most of it, due to the extraction of his memory back in Ashwood Estates. He does not believe that it is a literal meaning, them being the new Elders, however, as indicated by Ella's survival. He also explains how he was tortured for years, and that he escaped his imprisonment with the help of Adam, a Mogadorian. The Garde are not as accepting of this as Malcolm and Sam were, especially when they learn that Adam had a Legacy. Nine even believes that it may be a trap. However, John says that they are going to try and find Adam, if he is still alive. After Ella has another nightmare, Malcolm worries that the Setrákus Ra might be tracking them through the visions. However, Number Eight and John doubt this. Six suggests they just go and kill Setrákus Ra. Before they make have that discussion, Malcolm believes they should set up an inventory to figure out where their Phoenix Stones are. They go through the Inheritances and find Phoenix Stones from the four Garde that currently have their Inheritances: they find brittle leaves that make the sound of Lorien's wind in John's, a vial of liquid Loralite in Marina's, an antler in Eight's that Bernie Kosar identifies as a totem for Chimærae, and a pouch of soil that can apparently grow anything in Nine's. Afterward, Malcolm continues to work on the Lectern. He admires how well Sandor put the technology together. He offers Nine to help him figure out how the equipment works, but Nine blows him off. John suggests making Malcolm their honorary Cêpan. The next day, Malcolm has the Lecture Hall up and running again for the Garde to train, and tells John that they looked like a force to be reckoned with. Malcolm works on deciphering Mogadorian papers that John stole from a Vatborn unit near the Chicago Zoo. He and Sam watch over John and Ella when they get pulled into Setrákus Ra's vision. When the translation of the Mog papers is complete, it turns out that it is a copy of the notes that Malcolm took on the Garde's Inheritance, and the address to their hideout is written on the bottom. Sam shows Malcolm the information, which causes Malcolm to worry that he cannot be trusted. Adam calls them shortly after, alerting them that the Mogadorians know where they are and are about to raid the penthouse. Sam encourages Malcolm to make himself useful, and he arms himself with his sniper rifle against the Mogadorians. When they attack abruptly, Malcolm is mortally wounded. John, having woken up, chooses to heal Malcolm and let the Mogs take Ella, having faith that she will not be harmed. The humans go to the parking garage to evacuate in one of Nine's cars. John joins them later with a menagerie of wounded Chimærae and Mogadorian ally Adamus Sutekh. Category:Human Category:Loric Ally Category:Characters Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Search for Sam Category:Greeter Category:The Guard Category:United As One Category:Reborn Category:The Lost Files Narrator Category:The Lost Files: Secret Histories Category:The Lost Files: Rebel Allies Category:The Lost Files: Zero Hour